


Never Be The Same Again

by MaskedNightingale



Series: The Sarcastic Luna & The Terrifying Alpha's Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Canon character deaths, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, Major canon divergence, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Peter is Orderly Neutral, Peter only kills to protect or avenge, Rest in Season 1, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some Pre-Canon, Spoiler Peter doesn't die, Stiles, Stiles is Chaotic Good, They start as family, Wolf Pack, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Peter and Stiles become each other's life lines long before they find out they are soulmates.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Sarcastic Luna & The Terrifying Alpha's Pack [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824091
Comments: 8
Kudos: 341
Collections: Steter, Steter_love, Teen Wolf AUs





	1. Stiles

Stiles was ten when the Hale fire happened. 

Her eyes glowed from the light of the fire as she sat in her father’s patrol car. 

Her father came back to the car hoping to take her away before she saw too much but she saw as the screaming man was taken away from the house and loaded into the ambulance. For a brief moment, his eyes wide and terrified searched out those around him but he didn’t find what he was looking for, instead, he connected eyes with the tearful gaze of little Stiles Stilinski. 

She dreamed of the fire since that day. She dreamed of being burnt alive. 

She would awaken to find herself alone, her father asleep or gone for his shift at the police station. The feeling of being so alone stifling her until she would run from the house trying to escape the silence. 

It was one of those days that she found herself back at the long-term care center where her mother had died. She had not spoken a word since that day.

She sat in the lobby and listened to the chatter of nurses, and closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. She had been there so often when her mother was sick, that the sounds of the care center were almost soothing. Something familiar in the silence. 

It was one of those days she had catnapped in the lobby that she heard of the surviving Hale that was comatose there. There was so much pity for the man, burnt alive; his family gone and those left alive had left Beacon Hills for good. Pity but no one seemed willing to do anything about it. Stiles listened and as she listened she grew angry. She had her father, even though he was soaked in alcohol and grief, and she had Scott’s mom who took care of her whenever she could. However, this man had no one to step up for him. No one to take him under their wing. 

So she would.

So one weekend while her father was on a shift, Mrs. Mccall was at work and Scott with his grandparents; she gathered up all the money in her piggy bank and walked down to the nearby grocery to buy some flowers. Not the ones that looked like funeral flowers but some large sunflowers. She only needed three stems for a bouquet. She took the bus to the care center as usual and signed in. 

Even as a child of ten, she seemed to find it odd the coincidence of him being in the same room her mother had once been in. There was a nurse hovering over the burnt man, who barely lifted an eyebrow at the child before Stiles went in the restroom to fill the vase she had gotten for the flowers. Once she came out the nurse was gone, so she went to the side of the hospital bed and put the vase on it making sure that the sunflowers were tilted to face the man in the bed. 

His puffy eyes were swollen shut, but the wrappings on his wounds had been mostly removed. 

Her golden eyes glanced over his person, her hand reaching out to ghost touch over his arm not wishing to hurt him. 

She scooted her chair closer until her knees touched the base of the hospital bed, she bit her lips and took a deep breath closing her own eyes as she did so.

“I hope you can hear me.” She whispered as she leaned toward him, “I’m not going to let you be alone anymore.”

She sat there and stayed with him for several hours, hoping that he could feel her presence so he wouldn’t feel so lonely in his darkness. 

She kissed his cheek before parting whispering, “I’m your family now.”

She kept coming for three more years, each time leaving a kiss on the cheek behind when she left, and when she was thirteen the care center allowed her to officially volunteer. Her father was happy she had something to do that kept her out of trouble and that seemed to have also broken her silence. 

She would read to other patients, sing to them but she always came back to the man. 

When she was thirteen, she had soon grown accustomed to seeing the eyes of the man who laid prone on the bed. Something always seemed to stop her from speaking when their eyes met though, it always felt like he was already communicating and that it would be unwise to break it. 

He began to heal, slowly but enough for him to be moved from the bed to a seat by the window. A nurse passing by would often find Stiles sitting beside him reading a local newspaper or a mystery novel. 

Stiles could feel a lightening in her heart when she would see him, she could see it in his eyes that he was happy despite his pain whenever she would visit him. His gaze on her never seemed to judge her, which was like a fresh breeze of fresh air for her. 

Her father was always watching her warily with so much pain in his gaze. She had grown into herself and with it, her features came to show a greater resemblance to her mother. So to reduce his pain she tried her best to be the opposite of her mother in every way. Where her mother was always soft and feminine, Stiles strived to be a tomboy with shortened locks of hair. Where her mother’s voice had been soothing, hers was biting. She knew her father was worried, but she no longer felt the need to hide for she had found she liked herself to a certain extent. She liked that she had more in common with the boys at school than the shallow girls. She liked that her best friend was Scott. However, others didn’t like her for what she was, who she was.

Peter never looked down on her, instead, his eyes would grow alight when she entered his line of sight. 

His eyes would close when she would kiss his cheek goodbye each time she would leave for the day. 

By the time she turned sixteen, he had started to respond to her a little more. They would do word searches where she’d slide the paper beneath his hands in his lap and she’d watch his eyes and his hands for when they would direct to a certain word. Occasionally when she’d doze off in her chair after doing some homework, she would feel the lightest of touches on her head or hear a soft mellow hum come from the man. 

Things changed suddenly though one day when she came and his door was closed. She waited thinking that perhaps a nurse was there changing him, however, more than thirty minutes passed and no one came out. After inquiring with the front desk, they stated that he was not receiving visitors by request of a family member. 

She kept coming though but his door remained closed, after the second week though she caught sight of the family member. She was pretty with dark brown hair that fell to each side of her face. 

“Excuse me, Miss...um...Hale?” 

The woman turned and peered at the teenager, her eyes assessing her thoroughly. 

“When will Peter be able to have visitors again?” 

The dark haired woman smiled but her eyes did not. 

“He won’t.” 

Stiles' face fell. 

“Are you taking him home then?”

The woman tilted her head to the side, “Why would I do that?”

“I just thought…”

“They’ve told me about you. You have been visiting him for six years now.” Her hazel eyes narrowed. “You are not his family, so why have you bothered?” 

Stiles’ fists clenched at her sides and took a deep breath through clenched teeth, “I am more his family than those who abandoned him.” 

The woman’s smile faded and turned into a sneer before she approached Stiles, her eyes changing until they glinted with a crimson light. 

Stiles’ eyes widened and looked around to see if anyone else could see the change of eye color before looking back only to have to step back when the woman was found to be toe to toe with her. 

“You will not visit him again, Stilinski.” 

Never before had Stiles been so overwhelmed by the desire to simultaneously punch someone while also crying. She hadn’t even cried when her mother died, but the idea of never seeing Peter again broke something from within. 


	2. Peter

There was nothing but the flames and the never ending pain. Nothing would break through the pain. He could not escape even in his dreams, it was always there. With that never-ending pain came madness. He had no connection to his pack. It was cut off. He didn’t even know if any had survived the fire other than him. 

In the depths of his mind, he knew where the madness came from. He was an omega. The worst kind of werewolf there could be. Without a pack, without a family, his healing powers were weakened; he had to put himself in a coma in order to even progress by the smallest degree to heal. 

Then one day, a whisper of a voice came to him. 

“...not going to let you be alone anymore.” 

There was a stirring within him, similar to the feeling one could get from being near a pack member. He didn’t hear anything more for a while, the light stirring faded and his soul sunk once more. 

But then it sprang to life once more, as he felt the gentlest touch upon his cheek. Upon the cheek that no one had touched with anything other than with caretaking purposes. This one touch spread a warmth through the iciness that had overtaken him, but it was the words that came next that at last awoke the bonds that he’d lost once more. 

“I’m your family now.”

With time he realized the voice was very young, that of a child. It wasn’t a voice he recognized though, it wasn’t someone from his old pack. As more time went by he could sense there was something more about the child but it wasn’t that they were a werewolf. No, he didn’t believe that child was one. 

It took a couple of years before the bond could strengthen enough to give him speedier healing. It was then, when feeling came back to him from his other limbs, that he felt the almost tugging sensation from the underside of his ribs whenever the child was around. 

His memories weren’t back fully then, his mind still healing as well from the trauma that was caused by the tragedy that had befallen him. 

It came to him suddenly one day when at last he was able to open his eyes and able to see the child who had come to be his savior in his time of need. 

The child...no...Stiles as she liked to be called had eyes of amber that seemed to twinkle whenever they gazed into his eyes. 

He began to notice how she never seemed to look at him when she would speak to him, it was as if a force called her to look away each time she spoke. The tugging sensation of their bond continued until he remembered why the location beneath his ribs was significant; that was where his soulmark resided. He had never found his soulmate before, the strange exclamation forever etched upon him never seeming to warm up from being spoken. 

The odd thought had come to him then, could it be his Stiles was his future soulmate? Perhaps the hands of fate, though he had never truly believed in them before, were at fault for the reason she never met his eyes when she spoke. Thus she had yet to actually ever dispel the possibility that she was his match. 

It was an odd and almost ridiculous thought. However as the years flew by and their bond grew stronger, his omega status in the past, and she grew into a young woman that thought would always come back to him. For even as she turned sixteen, she still would look anywhere but his eyes when she spoke. 

She was his light. His family. His pack and as he got better, as he felt his strength begin to return; he realized soon he’d be able to shift again. The idea of freedom outside the walls of his room seemed far too good to be true. 

Then it all crashed around him. His family was snatched away from him and him an invalid could do nothing about it. 

His neice, who in later years had been found out to be alive, came back to town. Due to her being on his forms as being a next of kin, she had been notified when his health had been recovering. 

Laura had always been an odd wolf. Unlike her mother, although her weakness led about the destruction of the pack, Laura had always been a little too sharp. Sharp in tongue, sharp in wit, sharp in personality. She liked being in control and she liked controlling other people and situations. Peter could only imagine what kind of hell of a life his nephew Derek must have been put through being raised by her. 

She was angry when she met his eyes, even though a smile was upon her lips. She may have fooled the care home’s staff, but she could not fool him. 

“I thought you would have died long ago.” 

Such kind first words to one of the few remaining pieces of your family, one would think. 

She sat across from him, her legs crossed and her lips pulled into a sneer. 

“Oh, my dear Uncle Peter, why didn’t you just die?” She tsked the sound slipping from her lips as she leaned forward and flicked up his bib around his neck. She had come right after he had been served lunch, the nurse had yet to clean up after yet. A seething burn started at the pit of his stomach but he had played these games before and despite his humiliating position Peter kept his emotions hidden so that they would not reflect within his eyes. 

“It would have been better if you had. Less pain and suffering I would expect.” She leaned back with a smile that could cut through flesh and her eyes flashing crimson. “Yet I hear you have been healing. You’ve always been so stubborn, I doubt you’ll ever be to your full power though. Whatever bond you’ve created it won’t last and it won’t give you what you need.”

Her eyes flicked to where his hands had begun to tighten into fists upon his lap, “Of course that could all change.” She paused and smiled brilliantly up at Peter, “If you accept me as your Alpha.” She leaned forward, “Blink three times if you accept me as your Alpha, Uncle Peter.” 

He stared at her resolutely. 

She let out what could be misconstrued as a forlorn sigh before standing. 

“Well perhaps you’ll change your toon when you haven’t seen anyone but your nurses for a week.” 

Stiles, she knew about Stiles. The anger within him burned brighter but it didn’t come to a tipping point until his hearing picked up his niece's voice and that of Stiles outside his door after two weeks of silence. 

“You bitch!” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he leaned forward as he heard a loud thump on the other side of the door. 

“You can’t do this! He needs me!” Stiles. The sobs that came from his pack member caused something to crack inside him. 

Then other voices, voices of the care center’s guards as they chided the girl and then as they dragged her from the building. If only he could move, but it was still several days until the full moon. 

Laura came through the door, her eyes bright and she let out a laugh as she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. Her lip healed as he watched with his eyes narrowed and flashing. 

“Quite the hellion you have there, Peter!” Laura leaned forward, “Though I never thought you’d be such an old pervert.” Taking her bag in hand she left the room. 

Peter’s eyes flashed a golden light and his nails lengthened digging into the armrest of his prison’s seat. He would just have to kill her. 

  
  


It was far too easy. The night of the full moon, Laura was drunk on her Alpha power. 

He had gone to kneel, his voice starting with his pledge but as she leaned down to gloat; his hands were ripping through her jugular before she could breathe another breath. The rush of power that flooded through him as he saw the light fade from her eyes, he never thought he’d ever take such pleasure in something so gruesome. Yet she’d hurt his Stiles, no one who hurt his pack got away with it.


	3. Choices Made

“What did you get grounded for this time?” 

Stiles scowled into the phone as she heard her ‘brother from another mother’ on the other line. 

“Not just grounded. I have to go to a teen’s equivalent to an anger management seminar.” 

Scott laughed straight into the phone, causing Stiles to pull it from her ear. 

“What for?”

“According to my father I have ‘behavioral issues’ and I am ‘too defiant’ for someone who should be a role model since I’m the daughter of the sheriff.” Stiles through her hands behind her after making air quotes in the air, her cellphone on speaker phone on her chest. 

“Yeah, but what did you do?”

Stiles sighed and looked up at the slanted roof of her bedroom. 

“I punched a bitch in the face that deserved it. She just happened to be part of an influential family....he should have still seen my side of the story but he didn’t. He won’t even hear it.” 

She wished she could talk to someone about it. She had tried sneaking into the care home several times since that day but it was like they were on the lookout and she was banned from there, ‘fired’ as a volunteer. She just kept imagining Peter being all alone and it hurt her, it hurt almost physically to think about it. All along her spine, where her soulmark words were, had been stinging since that day, since she hadn’t been able to see him. The worst was that she couldn’t even sneak out of her house without some deputy reporting it to her father. 

“So that’s why you’ve been dropped off and picked up each day.” 

“Yeah…” 

Stiles was starting to feel stir crazy. She needed to get out soon or she felt she’d really lose her marbles. 

The opportunity came one night when her father got called in for a 10-54. It was odd for one to happen, since Beacon Hills was pretty much a sleepy old town; but it occasionally happened when some drunk overdid it one night and died suddenly or something like that. Earlier that day Stiles had ‘borrowed’ one of her father’s old police radios, so that while he was out she could be kept abreast of when he might head home. 

After grabbing a flashlight and a small backpack of ‘supplies’ just in case she needed a quick distraction she picked the lock on her dad’s office drawer and grabbed the keys to her Jeep. 

She stopped by Scott’s first, after all she needed a lookout. After nearly making him pee his pants from fright, she got him to come along after promising to get him home before midnight. 

She wasn’t sure if he would actually get home before midnight but it was worth the fib. 

Without incident and per the police radio her father still out, they made it to the care center without any problem. As long as the search party for what came over as the “other half” didn’t end up near the edge of the national park where the care center was; Stiles would be safe from discovery.

“Stay in the car. Honk if you see anyone start walking towards that side of the building.” Stiles pointed to the west side where Peter’s room was. 

Scott furrowed his dark eyebrows, “Why are you doing this again?”

“I need to make sure my friend is ok.” 

“They are in a hospital, I’m sure they are fine.” 

Stiles sighed and turned back to her friend, “Please just do this for me.” 

The trademark Scott pout came forth, “Fine.” 

With a nodd, Stiles made her way silently over to the side of the building. Not wanting anyone to see her through the windows, once in sight of them, she began to crawl along the lawn beneath them. After counting the windows, she found the one she believed to be Peter’s room. It was already open a crack, peeking into the room she found just as she last left it; except Peter wasn’t in it. 

“Peter, where are you?” Stiles put her head through the window looking closer at the newspaper that was on the side table by the window. It was that day’s date and it was already turned to the local events section; so he had been there today. 

A honk from her jeep caused Stiles to jump, which made her slam her head against the window above her. “Ouch! Dammit.” 

Steps suddenly could be heard and the door of the room started to creak open, Stiles ducked her head down and began to quickly crawl away. A flashlight’s reflection up ahead just gave her enough time to jump behind a bush that was on the forest’s edge. The forest that lined the sides of the care home. Holding her breath, she waited for the watchmen pass by and didn’t let out a breath of air until he went around the corner of the building. Trotting back to the jeep quickly, she let out another barely silent curse when she found it empty. 

Her day just kept getting better and better. Looking around to make sure there was no one else around she trotted back to the forest. Walking into the darkness she whisper-yelled, “Scott!” 

“Stiles?” 

His voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

“Where the hell did you go off?” Running in the direction of his voice, waiting until the lights from the care home no longer filtered through, Stiles got the flashlight from her small backpack of tricks. Turning it on, she perused the ground for clues. 

Cupping her mouth she shouted, “Scott!” 

“Stiles!” It wasn’t Scott’s voice, no, it just had to be the voice of someone she had been trying to avoid.

“Crap!” Stiles turned to see her father and a couple other officers. 

Some dogs barking sounded as some more people arrived at the scene of her humiliation. 

“And what are you doing out here when I specifically told you to stay at home?” 

“Looking for Scott?”

Stiles looked up and winced at the disapproval of her father. 

“You brought him too?” 

Stiles mumbled, “Well I needed a lookout.” 

“It’s dangerous to be out here at night like this Stiles.” The Sheriff wiped a hand down his face, “We will look for Scott. You go back to your car, Evans accompany my daughter to her car.” 

“But dad I…”

“Now Stiles!” 

Stiles kicked at the leaves at her feet. 

“It’s back this way.” She pointed in the direction they needed to go to get back to her jeep to Officer Evans.

“Towards the care home, of course. Stiles we will talk about this when I get home.” 

  
  


Stiles felt a shiver run down her spine, the kind you get when someone you can’t see is looking at you. She looked around and for a moment thought she caught a glimpse of a pair of red eyes glimmering in the darkness but as soon as she blinked it was gone. 

  
  


The walk back to the care home was humiliating but thankfully the officer didn’t talk to her. Once they got to her jeep, he just nodded toward her before turning back towards the forest. 

Driving back home, her mind was swirling with thoughts. Where was Scott? Where was Peter? Why did the universe hate her so much?

Just as she got home, her phone rang and despite not wanting to hear the disappointing tone in her father’s voice she answered it. 

“Scott is safe.” 

{Peter’s POV}

He was on his way back to the care home when he caught a whiff of a scent he knew well. His pack. Following it he found it changed, his pack’s scent was on top of another’s. A growl rumbled through him. 

A boy came into view, looking to all the world as if he were completely lost. 

“Is anyone around?” The boy cupped his hands and shouted, “Stiles?” 

Through the wildness of his Alpha brain, he realized who the boy must be. His pack would often talk about the boy she’d grown up with, the boy who was like a brother to her. The desire to grow his pack was instinctual and immediately he knew that the boy would have to become pack. If he did, then she would never leave him. He had chased him a bit, just for some fun. The boy’s fear made it a fun sort of game. They were nearly in his old pack’s territory now, the boy let out a yell as he stumbled and rolled down a small incline. A small spike of what could have been fear surged through him, his pack would not be happy if the boy was hurt. 

The boy was fine and it was the perfect opportunity to give him the bite and so he did. The boy had scrambled away but by then the deed was done. Content that his pack would grow even stronger, he loped back towards the care home once again catching the scent of his pack. This time as he neared he saw it was her. He followed her at a safe distance until she was back to her vehicle, before he went back to his room breathing in deeply the scent she had left behind. A smile tugged at his lips as he realized why she had been out, she had come to see him in secret.


	4. The Lead Up

Scott was being stupid. More stupid than normal. 

Stiles deeply regretted ever bringing him out that night, the night he was bitten….the night he was bitten by a werewolf as crazy as that had sounded the first time she had thought it. 

He had fallen head over heels for this new girl (who wasn’t even his soulmate, mind you). Got 1st string in lacrosse and had completely lost all sense. 

He was just so stupid. It was times like these that she wondered what she was doing with a dunderhead as a brother. 

Everything though seemed to crash around her though when Derek Hale came into the picture. 

There was this party and because Scott was being an idiot he hadn’t been exactly hiding his new talents. Stiles even explained it in geekspeech that even superheroes had secret identities that didn’t use their powers. 

Jackson the head hot headed hottie of the school, who was dating the hiding-genius beauty Lydia, already suspected ‘not all was right in the state of Denmark’. 

Stiles had begged Scott not to go to the party which just happened to be on the full moon but he just pulled the whole ‘you must be jealous’ schick then mosied on away. So Stiles went to the party too, but pretty much ended up looking like a creeper since she was staring at her best friend the whole time. 

“I’m going to give you some advice, since we once were friends.” Lydia’s voice chimed to the left of Stiles who was leaning against the house keeping watch of her friend just a few paces away. “It’s better to make him jealous.” 

“Ew!” Stiles cringed, “He’s my brother.” 

Lydia just shrugged before heading over to Jackson to start making out. Stiles turned her head away only to find this rugged looking dude that looked older than a teen. Walking over to him, she went to poke him in the arm.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

“What a sourwolf.” Stiles smirked, but then flinched when she saw a flash of glowing blue go through the normally dark man’s eyes. “Your…” 

He pulled her arm over to the shadowed part of the yard, but she shrugged him off.

“Was it you? Are you the one that attacked Scott?” 

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes piercing her own. His nose taking in a lungful of her scent, eyes narrowing even more.

“Who are you?”

“It’s none of your beeswax.” 

“Hey Scott, are you ok?” The voice of Scott’s date broke their staring contest. 

Stiles swiveled her head toward Scott who was clutching his head in pain before he turned and fled the party. She ran up to her friend’s date, “I’m sorry about this, I told him his migraine wouldn’t just go away but he really wanted to go on a date with you.” 

The girl, Allison, looked worriedly in the direction Scott went. 

“He should have said something.” 

“Yeah, well he’s an idiot. Do you need a ride home?” 

  
  


After dropping off Allison, Stiles headed to Scott’s house. He wouldn’t let her into the room though. 

“I can help, Scott!”

“No!” 

“Please let me help you!” 

Stiles threw her weight against the door only to crash through to see his window open. Running down the stairs, she climbed into her car but not before slamming her head against the wheel a couple times. She looked up at the sound of her door opening, her eyes narrowing at the literal sourwolf coming through the door. 

“What the hell, dude!” 

“Drive.” 

“Yeah no, I’m not your chauffeur.” 

“Do you want to help your friend or not?” 

Stiles sighed before putting her jeep in gear and started driving. 

“Do you know where he went?” 

A howl broke through the air, but then a shiver ran down her spine as a more feral one returned it. 

“Ok so if that’s not you, then who…?” 

“Take a right here!” 

They were at the national park. 

“Stay here!” 

“Like hell I am! You haven’t even told me who you are!” 

The ‘sourwolf’ sighed, “I don’t have time for this. Drive back home I’ll take care of this.” 

The siren ringtone for her father blared and after she glanced back up he was gone. 

“Yes, Dad?”

“Where are you?” 

“Um…” 

“Dammit Stiles! Can’t you listen to me!” 

“Scott got sick and I had to drive him home from this party he was at but then um…” Stiles looked around, trying to find something that could help her and her eyes brighten as she found a candy wrapper. Crinkling it against the receiver, “Dad? I can’t hear you. I’ll call you back.” 

A shout from the other side of the parking lot made Stiles jump.

“Start driving now!” 

Stiles glanced back up to see sourwolf sprinting back to the car, pulling Scott behind him with what looked like an arrow sticking out of his arm. 

“Is that an arrow?”

Scott let out a yelp as sourwolf threw him into the car, and then got in himself. 

As Stiles drove off, she eyed sourwolf to the side and winced as Scott let out a whimper when he yanked the arrow out of his arm.

“What the hell happened? Who the hell are you? Someone better start explaining things right now or an arrow is going to be the least of your worries.” 

“My name is Derek Hale and…” 

Stiles screeched the car to a stop, throwing Scott forward in the backseat. 

“Stiles!” 

“Hale? Are you perhaps related to…”

“Yes Laura Hale was my sister.” 

Stiles who had started driving again, slammed on her brakes, jolting her brother in the back again. 

“What do you mean was? Wait, was she the 10-54?” Stiles suddenly was very scared and started speeding up the car. 

“Stiles, we just passed the turn for my house.” 

“We are not going to your house. I need to make sure he’s alright.” 

Scott leaned forward in his seat, “You mean your buddy at the care home. Wait! Wasn’t he a Hale too?” 

“Yes, what happens if Hales are being hunted by the same people that shot you Scott!” 

“Pull over!” Derek shouted to the side as he stared at the girl who had started to hyperventilate next to him. Realization that the scent on her was from who he thought. “Let me drive.” 

After pulling over, Stiles was barely able to put the car in park before she completely broke down. “Wait! No wonder my dad has been freaking out. I mean I punched a murder victim in the face.” 

“I thought he said it was an animal attack.” Scott spoke up, while Derek stared at the girl panicking.

“Wait, you punched my sister in the face?” 

Tears were streaming down Stiles' face and she was wiping them off with her hoodie’s sleeve, “Yeah, she...she’s a bitch.” She gasped, “I mean, was….sorry.” 

“Wait the one who died, the one I stumbled over in the forest was the one you punched at the care center?” 

Stiles nodded. 

“What the hell is going on?” Scott shouted from the backseat. 

Derek was suddenly far too quiet, Stiles who had recovered from her burst of emotions glanced his way. 

“You figured something out.” Stiles leaned over to the sourwolf, “What’s going on?”

“Head home. Stay safe. Go to school, don’t go looking for trouble.” Derek climbed out of the car before sprinting away. 

“Hey!” Stiles sighed. Things were definitely getting out of hand. 

Things didn’t get better. 

Stiles was basically on house arrest for a week, her cell phone confiscated so she couldn’t even check with Scott on how he was doing. At school, Scott was in lover’s land and paid her no attention at all. All the while a deep seated worry was carving itself into her stomach. Then against all her resistance her father sent her away to the anger management two week seminar with a pile of homework from her teachers and basically the equivalent of a leg monitor on her that he’d borrowed from one of his friends that had connections. She was completely in the dark. She didn’t know how Scott was, or if Peter was ok. When she asked all her father would reply was Scott was the same and that Peter was in the care of his family. 

It was from one of her fellow “anger management” delegates that she found out that there had been several more murders in the town of Beacon Hills. 

“Evans, what are you doing here?” 

Anger management was finally over and Stiles couldn’t wait to get home and find out what the feeling of dread was coming from. She needed to find out soon. But Evans didn’t take her back to Beacon Hills, instead he dropped her off at her estranged aunt’s house. Still cellphone-less, as soon as she had the chance she called the number she had memorized as soon as both she and Scott got cellphones. 

“Scott?”

“Stiles! Where have you been? I’ve been calling you non-stop but you haven’t answered your phone.” 

“My dad confiscated it and sent me off to the anger management thing. What’s been happening?” 

Death. There was an Alpha werewolf, that according to Derek was not him, that was out killing. Scott and Derek had started to work together but then suddenly they stopped. On top of that it seemed Scott’s crush’s family were blood-thirsty hunters out to eradicate the good and the bad of the supernatural. 

“Can you check on Peter for me? Or at least get a hold of Derek and ask how he is?” 

“That’s what you are worried about right now?”

Stiles sighed, “You said you were fine.” 

“Yeah for now. As long as the hunters don’t catch me, who just happen to be the family members of the girl I’m dating.” 

He called the next day with the usual except for, “Derek moved Peter to the Beacon Hill hospital where Mom works.” 

As Stiles was stuck at her aunt’s for another week or until her father thought it was safe enough to come home, Scott called each day until he didn’t. No matter how many times Stiles called he didn’t answer. Then the nightmares started.

A voice kept calling her name and she would start to see a figure but it would disappear. Then a pair of red eyes would appear staring at her non-stop. 

The nightmare that put a stop to Stiles staying put was when she saw an image and it was Peter. He was laughing but no sound came from him, then he turned to look at her and she could almost see him form her name upon his lips when he started bleeding and his eyes turned red and he was reaching for her and she tried to reach him but couldn’t. That night she awoke, sweat covering her. It didn’t take her long to find the cash her aunt kept hidden in her favorite books that were only on her shelves to look pretty. Armed with a screwdriver she undid the tracker on her foot and attached it to the bedpost in the guest bedroom.That night she took a bus to Beacon Hills, and then a taxi to the hospital. 

The hospital, not knowing about the circumstances of the care center, directed her nicely over to where Peter’s room was. The deeper she went into the hospital though the quieter it got and the eerier. 

“It’s ok, you are here for Peter. You need to make sure he’s safe.” 

Shaking herself she kept walking forward until she came to the hallway that she was looking for, and the room she needed. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to find the small room empty. 

“Oh no! Please oh please be ok.” She knocked on the bathroom door and no one answered, trying the door it was unlocked. Stepping inside, nothing, not even a clue to where he is. “Dammit I should have come sooner. Why do I have to be a minor! Why did I listen to anyone? Especially Scott of all people.” 

Taking a deep breath she looked into the room once more, and started to back out, “Please be ok, Peter.” 

A shiver ran down her spine and her words tingled, just like they did when she was near Peter. Turning her head, a shadow seemed to jump towards her. 

“Holy crap on a cracker…” Her eyes met baby blues, “you scared me.” 

Stiles' breath caught in her throat as the rest of the shadow seemed to materialize in front of her, her mind barely catching up in time for his response. 

“Yes, well I am naturally terrifying. I’m glad it was you, Stiles.” 

With both their words spoken both their soulmarks surged with warmth, but even with that surprise Stiles could only be grateful that her friend was alive.

“Peter!” Stiles eyes widened and for a moment in time that’s all she could think. In a moment where nothing else belonged except the two of them, she forgot everything else and ran to him wrapping her arms around his middle, “You are safe.” 

“Yes, well I was never in danger to start with.” 

Stiles looked up and stiffened as she saw his eyes turn to have a crimson glow. Pieces started to fall into place, pieces to a puzzle she really didn’t want to see. 

“Peter?” 

Stiles began shaking her head and tried to back up but his arms tightened around her. 

“Will you let me tell you my side?” 

Stiles slowly nodded, her world was falling to pieces; but she let him pull her away from the hospital. Away from his previous prisons, they were walking now beside the road.

“Why Scott?”

Peter chuckled and shook his head, “I was still newly an Alpha then. He had your scent, and I knew he was your pack, your family. So I wanted to make him officially part of our pack. It was mostly instinctual.” 

“I love my brother, but he’s probably the worst person you could ever have done it too.” 

“Yes, I see that now. Too late. I could kill him, but I doubt you’d like that.” 

Stiles stopped walking, and Peter stopped a moment later. 

“Please don’t.” 

He nodded his head, his hands still in his pockets. She wondered if he kept there so he wouldn’t reach out and grab her own. He was trying to be considerate, even if he was failing slightly with the whole slightly murdery side he was showing.

“Have you…” Stiles closed her eyes and thought about what she was about to ask, really thought about it because she knew once she asked it she wouldn’t be able to go back. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes that were back to blue. “Did you kill those people?”

His features were too...light. Nothing seemed to phase them. 

“Yes, it was their retribution.” 

“For the Hale fire?” Stiles guessed.

“Yes.” He went back to walking. 

“Why Laura? I mean she wasn’t nice but…” 

This time he turned and his features turned somber, the crimson flashing once more. 

“She was the catalyst of me losing you. She did it maliciously too.” 

“You haven’t though.” Stiles spoke up.

“Oh, I haven’t frightened you away yet?” His teeth were lengthening, his fingers turning to claws and his gaze full on crimson. But she stared up at him defiantly. 

“Do you want to scare me away?” 

His features receded back and the visage she was used to seeing, scars and all, stared back at her. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want. Either way its going to happen.” 

“And why is that?”

“Don’t you know already, my dear Stiles?” He leaned forward his mouth just a breath from her ear, “I’m the villain.”

{Peter's POV}

She had left and he could no longer sense her anywhere. It was like a part of him was ripped from him. The only thing that kept him going completely mad was the appearance of his nephew. His nephew that put the pieces together, even the ones that led him to becoming the Alpha. 

He was not forgiven, but with the sharing of memories of those long years lonely and his only solace. His solace that was taken from him by his niece...Derek had not forgiven him but he understood. He understood how them leaving after the fire, leaving him behind caused him to become an omega. How when taking away the only thing that kept him sane, his wolf instincts came into play. 

It was through Derek that he was able to find out about the real reason Laura had been back in Beacon Hills. She had found out a series of clues to who was behind the Hale fire. The project of tracking down those responsible kept Peter from the thoughts of his pack mate, who Derek reassured was fine from what he’d heard from Scott she was out of town. However, when they found the first Peter’s Alpha bloodlust overtook him and he killed the man who had been bribed to cover up the Hale fire. Next on their list were several known arsonists, they were easy targets. But with the killings, along came more hunters, among them Kate Argent. She was the last piece of the puzzle. The day his words were confirmed by his packmate, he knew Derek was out confirming that she was definitely end-game; but he already knew. 

Peter looked down at his soulmate, she was still too young. She was always so very smart and clever, but she wasn’t ready for the responsibility of being a Luna yet. 

So he tried to scare her away, but he should have known that wouldn’t work even as his soul had begun to mend just by her proximity. 

So he whispered in her ear the truth, but she just smiled up at him. 

“Yes, but you're my villain.” 

“You don’t know what you are saying.” 

Oh, he knew he shouldn’t have said that even without his keen night-vision he’d be able to see that she was about to burst. 

“Now see here, Mr. Peter Hale.” She began to poke his chest with each point. “If you didn’t want to involve me, then you shouldn’t have dragged my brother into this whole mess. Instinct or no instinct, I bet even back then a small voice in your wolf brain was saying ‘this is a bad idea’....but no you went right on ahead and bit my idiot brother. So now you have to deal with the fact that you are going to have his sister slash second mother always around making sure he doesn’t kill himself or worse. Plus, even if we don’t bring up the subject of that idiot. I made you a promise once, before we knew for sure that we were connected and I intend to keep it! You are my family and I am not going to abandon you, no matter what idiocy that you may or may not do.” She let out a breath. 

She would never cease to surprise him. Her eyes were shining brightly as if she was lit from a fire within, and he just wanted to hold her close. 

Out of nowhere, a pain shot through him causing him to fall to his knees. 

“Peter! Peter what’s wrong?” 

“Something…” A piercing pain went through him. “I think Derek is in trouble. Someone wouldn’t be able to reestablish a mental link from far away unless they were in great distress.” 

“What can I do?” 

“We need to get Scott and then we need to find Derek.” 

“Ok, do you have a cellphone?” 

Peter winced before pulling it out of his pocket, before handing it over to Stiles. Stiles barely looked down at it as she dialed with one hand, while the other was around his back. 

“Come on, pick up, pick up.” 

Stiles closed her eyes before opening them and redialing. 

“God, you're such an idiot. Oh hi Scott! & where are you right now?” 

Peter chuckled as she watched her take another deep breath, “That doesn’t matter right now. We need to find Derek, Peter says he’s in danger. I don’t have time to explain.” 

A roar echoed in the air. 

“That was Scott, he’s waiting for the answering call.” 

Peter waited and closed his eyes until they flared open bright red, “There he is. To the south.” 

“Isn’t that toward the Hale house?” 


	5. Never the Same...

They were at a standoff. 

Allison with her bow. 

Kate with her gun. 

Peter, Scott, and Derek claws out. 

“Boys stand down, let the ladies talk.” Stiles stepped forward, her hands raised in the air, “Is this what you call a hunter’s honor?” 

Stiles could see Allison hesitate her eyes shooting from one person to another. 

“What would you know?” Kate mocked a sly grin upon her lips. 

“I know who actually was responsible for the Hale fire.” 

“What’s she talking about, Aunt?” Allison wavered some more, her bow starting to fall towards the ground. 

“It was you who have been killing off those who have evidence against you isn’t it? After all, that’s the whole reason you came to Beacon Hills, isn’t it Aunt Kate?” Stiles smiled mockingly at the other woman. 

“No, that’s not true. She came after the first killing.”

“Are you sure about that, Allison? Didn’t she come the day of the first killing?” 

Stiles could feel the eyes of her soulmate staring at the back of her head. 

“After all when Laura Hale began digging up the past there must have been so many alarm bells that started to ring inside your pretty little head.” 

Kate let out a laugh, “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about the call the ex-insurance investigator gave you when Laura first came.” Stiles crossed her arms and smiled as Kate changed the direction of where she was pointing the gun towards Stiles herself. “All the police needed was me to tip them off, I’m sure they’ll be here soon; to arrest the real murderer. After all it will all add up, especially when a certain Mr. Harris confirms it was you in a police lineup.” 

Peter stepped forward and Kate changed the direction of her gun, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you Ms Argent you don’t exactly need more red on your leger.” 

“Put down the gun, Miss Argent.” 

Stiles sucked in a breath as she heard the police officer’s voice, of course the police officer that heard the call just had to be her father. 

Several more people came into the clearing at the front of the shell left of the Hale house. 

“There’s no need for any more violence, put down the gun Miss Argent.” 

Kate let out a laugh raising her hand in the air, and made a move that seemed to say she was putting the gun down but her finger was on the trigger. 

Then Stiles did something stupid, she jumped into the pathway of the bullet. The bullet that would have hit one of her supernatural family members that could heal as soon as the bullet was removed. 

The “No!”s that were shouted in the air seemed to echo around her, so that she couldn’t distinguish one from another. The sharp piercing pain ripped through her stealing every breath from her. As she was caught before she hit the ground, she noticed how Kate stared blankly across the way. How odd, Stiles thought; even as her head was turned toward her soulmate who was murmuring over her, “Don’t you dare leave me, Stiles!” Right before she blacked out she heard her father’s voice, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

  
  


She could hear before anything else and then came the sense of touch.There was someone holding her hand. 

“You are still here, I thought I told you to leave.” That voice was familiar. It was rough like gravel but had a hidden softness that had yet to show itself.

“Would you leave your soulmate’s side?” That voice she definitely knew, a surge of warmth went through her as he said ‘soulmate’. Was he talking about her? Yes, Stiles did believe he was.

During the time she was daydreaming, the sound of scraping came to her right and that hand was taken up. 

“No, I would not.” Hmm….where was that voice from? “I didn’t leave my soulmate and wife’s bed-site when she was ill. I couldn’t bear the idea of her waking up and not seeing me. Even if she had forgotten who I was.” Oh, it was her father. “She actually was in the same room you used to be in at the care center, I wonder if that’s what brought my daughter to your side.” 

“It was intentional on her part, that much I know. She had decided to be my family before I even knew who she was.” 

“Stiles always has been older than she appears. I’ve given her such a hard time, but each time she was just trying to do something for others.” 

She felt the bed dip on her right and her hand was lifted up, her father was gently kissing her hand. 

“She’s stubborn.”

“Yes, she is.” 

Before the next time her father talked she almost knew what he was going to say, “I know there is more than what’s on the report about the Hale fire but I have a feeling I won’t get anymore of an answer.” 

Peter, that was her soulmate’s name, spoke up “Yes”. 

“Don’t put my daughter in danger again. I may not like the fact that her soulmate is….well you, but I know better than to try to separate two soulmates from each other. Just don’t do anything I’d have to arrest you for.” She could feel her father cringe, before tightening his hand and leaning forward to whisper, “Because I won’t arrest you, I’ll kill you.” 

“Understood, Sheriff.” 

The pressure on her right hand left and Stiles heard as her room’s door closed. 

“I know you are awake.” 

Stiles tried to smile, but wasn’t sure if it looked like one. 

“My eyes feel so heavy.”

She felt the briefest featherlight touch against her eyelids, this time she thought she did manage to smile. 

Focusing on opening her eyes, they cracked open enough for her to see Peter when she turned her head toward him. 

“Hey.” 

“I’m so angry at you.” 

Stiles let out a little sigh, “I know. I was stupid.” 

“Yes you were. Promise me to never do something like that again.” 

Stiles opened her eyes a little wider, “I would but I think it might be a lie.” 

“What am I going to do with you?” Peter shook his head, his lips tilting in half a smile. He kept his eyes upon Stiles’ even when the door opened and in came Scott and Derek. 

“So, he’s your soulmate?” 

“What gives?” Stiles turned this time to give her brother the biggest smile she could. 

“Oh, it was probably when your father punched him in the face as soon as he let go of you.” 

“Hmm…” Stiles tilted her head to look at the somber one next to Scott, “...and how are you doing sourwolf?” 

Stiles smiled at the laugh that Peter let out that he covered with an awkward cough. 

Derek glared at her.

“I’m glad some things have not changed even as I lie here an invalid.” Stiles sighed and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again, “So what happens now?” 

“Scott has agreed to be part of my pack, Derek had also agreed before the debacle.” 

“What of the Argents?” 

Peter’s hand tightened more around her hand, just barely before the point of pain. 

“I don’t think we’ve seen the last of them.” 

“Hmm…” Stiles took in a deep breath and winced as it pulled at her wound, “So what’s the game plan?”

Scott groaned on the other side of the room, “Things are never going to be normal again, are they?” 

Stiles smiled her eyes meeting her soulmates’, “Things are never going to be the same again, but I think we will be ok...as long as we stick together as a family.” 

Peter smiled, the pain in his features although still there not as prevalent, “As a family.” 

Looking to the boys they replied, “As a family.” 

With a smile Stiles went back to sleep, after all she knew she would need her rest for their next big adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of the first installment of a short story series about a pack led by Steter?


End file.
